


Side effects may include: Extreme horniness

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bratty Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: When certain pregnancy side effects take over, Tony is very thankful to have two super soldiers as mates!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Side effects may include: Extreme horniness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> My first Stuckony fic, and I decided to really go for it apparently - lets add sex, A/B/O, AND mpreg to it! Why not...
> 
> Flame, my dearest, darlingest, I hope you enjoy <3

“Don’t. You. Fucking. _Dare_. Stop!” 

Tony bit out each word as he bounced himself up and down his Alpha’s cock. He was getting fed up with the man, who was resting against the headboard behind him, his hands barely able to hold on to his hips anymore. Tony braced his hands on the Alpha’s thighs, giving him extra leverage to drive himself off.

“Tony, babe,” Bucky finally answered him, his voice strained and tired. “I can’t. Seriously, you’ve exhausted me, doll. I just can’t anymore.”

Tony groaned at Bucky’s almost whiny tone. “James Buchanan Barnes Stark Rogers,” he started, feeling the eyeroll that he was getting at using Bucky’s full-yet-not-quite-official name. He did not stop the bobbing motion even though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up himself, even though he _needed_ this like he felt he needed air or water. “There is a reason I need two super soldiers in my life. And right now, _doll_ , you’re not fulfilling your end of the bargain.”

He heard a chuckle behind him and felt Bucky’s metal hand reach around to rub his stomach. “What, you don’t just keep us around cause of our good looks and to reach the top shelves of the cupboards?” Bucky snarked back, earning himself a smack on the stomach. “Ow!”

Tony slowed down his rhythm, rolling his hips back to front as much as he could with his ever-expanding belly now making the motion a bit harder than it had been even last week. He could feel the cramping start to manifest in his calves and was not going to let that interfere with sexy times. _Stupid pregnancy side effects_ , he thought – both because of his legs and his increased libido.

“Just one more time, baby?” Tony turned enough to settle big brown doe eyes on the super soldier sprawled behind him. “Please?”

Bucky groaned. Tony knew he wasn’t playing fair, but _god damnit_ he needed this.

“I’m sorry, Tones, I really am. I just physically can’t anymore. It’s not you – ‘cause you’re a fucking vision riding me like this. You’ve managed to wear me down, sweetheart. Good thing Stevie’s almost here.”

Tony perked up at that. “Steve’s home?”

Bucky laughed. “Wow, how quickly I’m bein’ replaced, huh?”

“You’re of no use to me if you can’t knot me, James,” Tony teased, his hips now starting to ache. _Fuck_ this sucked.

“I’ve been doing it for two days straight. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve done it in those two days. I think I’ve done my part here. I’m perfectly fine tapping out on this one.”

Tony turned to look back at him again, a playful smirk on his lips. “Like I said: useless Alpha. At least come here and kiss me.”

Bucky smiled at the request and pulled himself up, pressing his chest as close to Tony’s back as he could manage, wrapping his arms around him. He grabbed Tony’s chin in his hand, angling him perfectly so their lips could meet, pulling a sweet moan from the Omega, who finally stopped moving. Bucky took his time, kissing him slow and deep, letting his tongue explore Tony’s mouth before moving down the column of his neck, nipping lightly at the bond mark at the base of it.

“ _Fuuuck_ , James.” Tony’s hand shot to Bucky’s hair, grabbing on to him to keep him right where he was, while his other hand curled over the one on his stomach, fingers twining together.

“Love ya, bratty little Omega,” Bucky rumbled against his neck.

“Me too, James,” Tony answered with a grin, placing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Well isn’t _this_ a sight to walk in on,” they heard, both shifting to look at the door to find Steve propped against the doorframe to take in the view.

“Steve, come here. Need you,” Tony whined as he abandoned Bucky’s hair and hand to make grabby hands at the other Alpha.

“We both need ya right now, buddy. Please!” Bucky added with a chuckle when he spotted Steve’s very confused expression.

Steve pushed himself off the door frame and started walking towards the bed, making a move to start stripping out of his uniform – he was still fully dressed in his Captain America gear, only the Shield was missing – when a soft moan of disappointment pulled him back from the zipper he was reaching for.

“Keep it on. Please, Alpha,” Tony asked, biting his bottom lip.

“You are really pulling out all the stops tonight,” Bucky couldn’t help but add, earning himself another smack before the Omega got off him, slick and cum from their previous fucking spilling from him.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he caught the relieved _Oh, thank fuck_ that escaped Bucky’s lips, just low enough he knew only he could hear.

“Tony. You okay, babe?” Steve asked as he reached the end of their bed at the same time Tony did.

“I am doing great, now that my not-worn-down Alpha is home,” Tony answered before planting his lips squarely on Steve’s. When Tony busied himself with undoing Steve’s pants and kissing along his jaw, Steve asked Bucky what was going on exactly.

Bucky quickly swallowed the mouthful of Gatorade he’d been gulping. “The pregnancy hormones are makin’ him horny as all hell. He’s been like this for two days straight.”

“Huh,” Steve answered back, a slight crease forming between his eyebrows. “That explains why the whole penthouse smells so deliciously sweet, then. Hit me as soon as I got out of the elevator.”

“Less talking, more knotting, please,” Tony grumbled as he fought with Steve’s pants still.

Steve resisted the urge to laugh when Bucky mouthed that it was making Tony a _bit_ grumpy too. “Sweetheart,” Steve crooned in Tony’s ear, dipping his head just enough to place a soft kiss on his bond mark, sending shivers through every part of Tony’s body. “I’ve got you, okay? Go, and sit back against Bucky, and I promise I’ll take such good care of you. Alright? I’ve been missing the two of you so so much too, I promise it won’t take long and you’ll have just what you want, okay?”

Tony was reduced to a puddle by Steve’s words and easily followed his instructions. Steve got on the bed behind Tony crawling his way towards his loves. He leaned forward over Tony to kiss Bucky, making the Omega pout as he settled between them.

“You’ve been running him ragged it sounds like. He deserves a bit of loving too.” Steve sat back on his heels, looking at Tony properly. He couldn’t resist placing both hands on either side of Tony’s stomach and kissing the top of his bump. “I’ve only been gone a week. How did you get bigger?”

“Gee, thanks!” Tony pouted at Steve again, crossing his arms over his chest. Although, even he had to admit everything had had a growth spurt this past week – which was only fun for holding ice cream bowls purposes.

Steve ran a hand down his face, and kissed the pout away. “Hey, you know I think you’re sexy and gorgeous like this – carrying our baby. I do not for one second care how big you get. Was just thinking logistics. I don’t think this’ll work like it usually does.”

Bucky’s hands ran long lines against Tony’s sides. “We both think you’re sexy, by the way. And, I can attest that, it doesn’t work as well anymore, no. We’re gonna need to start getting’ creative.”

“But I wanna see you,” Tony whined, tracing his fingers along the star on Steve’s uniform.

“I figured that much, yeah. On your side okay? You like being sandwiched between us, and you can use Buck as your personal super soldier snoogle so I can throw the damned thing off the bed.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he shuffled himself to lie on the bed with Bucky. “I’ve seen you nap with it, don’t diss the snoogle!”

Steve bit back a smile as he slid off the bed, taking the oversized pillow with him in the process. “I’m gonna take the uniform off, but I promise I will wear it next time, okay?”

Tony nodded and watched as Steve quickly undid all the zippers that kept the uniform in place and pulled everything off efficiently. When Steve settled back on the bed, his chest pressed tightly to Tony, the Omega couldn’t have cared less that the uniform was gone. He could feel Steve’s hard length pressed against his back, and all his brain could supply was just how horny he was again as he pulled Bucky closer to his front so he could rest his head against his chest – for all the hard planes and tight muscles on both his Alphas, he would take either as a pillow any day.

“Missed you two so much,” Steve told them both as he slid his fingers in Tony’s ass, gathering up some slick to coat his cock with. He lined up and started pressing into Tony’s hole with shallow thrusts, pulling moans and sighs from the Omega.

Tony closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of both his Alphas against him, their happy, aroused scents mixing around him, taking over everything else. They were a mess of limbs eagerly tangled together. Tony felt Steve slide one hand over him to rest on Bucky’s thigh, while his other wrapped under Tony’s hips to keep him close. He barely registered Bucky’s hand on his leg, positioning it so Steve had better access, or his other hand carding through his hair. Both their words were blending together in some incoherent shower of praise they both knew he loved to hear.

He noticed Steve pick up the pace behind him, just as his own orgasm was starting to make its presence known. Steve really hadn’t been kidding when he promised he’d get what he wanted quickly. He started leaving sloppy kisses over Bucky’s chest, and reaching backwards to grab a handful of Steve’s hair. “A-Alpha. So close. Don’t stop, Steve, _please_.”

He knew the words would help spur Steve on. Steve was always so eager to please his partners, make them feel good and loved and cared for. Knowing he had done just that – or was mighty close to getting the job done – was the best reward, and always served to tip him over the edge if he hadn’t already.

Tony felt the growl build in Steve’s chest before it left his lips, and that was all he needed for his orgasm to take over before Bucky even had time to reach down to help him along. He covered Bucky in cum, making his other Alpha growl possessively in front of him as Steve reached his own climax behind him, his knot filling Tony with that sweet stretch he’d been craving since the last time Bucky had managed to do it, just some hours ago.

“Feel so good,” Tony slurred the words out, trying to burrow deeper into Bucky’s chest.

“You do feel good, sweetheart,” Steve peppered Tony’s shoulder and neck with soft kisses. He hummed happily when Bucky’s fingers carded through his hair, turning just enough to place a kiss on his wrist. “Love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Stevie,” Bucky beamed at him over Tony’s head.

“Wanna know what doesn’t talk _or_ move when I’m trying to sleep?” Tony interjected sleepily, not moving from his spot against Bucky’s chest. “My snoogle.”

Both Alphas laughed but promptly stopped and apologized when Tony groaned at them.

“You better get some rest,” Bucky whispered to Steve after a few minutes. “It’s been a _long_ two days.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You loved every second of it.”

“Damn straight I did! Still exhausted though.” Bucky moved his hand to rest on Tony’s stomach, Steve joining in as well. They both fell asleep for a much deserved nap, thinking of how they both loved every second of this crazy adventure indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Snoogles are every pregnant person's BFF! Seriously. I still use mine!
> 
> Pregnancy brattiness, totally a thing!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
